Forbidden garden
by Ninjai masta
Summary: -UPDATE- As a child Bulma gets sent to Vegetasei for her intelligence. She meets a young saiyan prince in a forbidden garden. Just as the two develop a relationship they get seperated. Will they ever find eachother again?
1. The forbidden garden

Forbidden garden

By ninjai masta

I don't own Dbz people k?

Hey everyone, I just edited this chapter because I forgot to add some details that are needed for later on in the story. So please read this yeh? Thanks a lot enjoy! And for the first reviewer for this story, cupids crush; I want to just shout out a huge thank you! And I also want to thank vbarethebest because she's the one who even made me getting an account all possible, so thanks so much. And I want to say hi to Emily C too. Ok lol now you can read the story.

* * *

The forbidden garden

''Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!'' Bulma screamed. ''I want Mr fuzzums back!''

''Bulma honey I'm sorry, it needs to be washed, it's filthy.'' Mrs Briefs said looking down at her daughter with a grubby teddy bear in her hand. ''Look, Mr fuzzums was your great grandmothers favourite toy and was passed down from her to me to you. So I want to keep it nice and looked after ok? You can have chocolate if you stop crying.'' Bulma stopped crying and wiped her eyes. She smiled up at her mother with red eyes and put her hands out grinning. Mrs Briefs chuckled and pulled out a chocolate bar from her pocket. ''There you go dear.'' She handed it to her daughter.

''Yay!'' Bulma took the chocolate and ripped the wrapping open and munched on it happily. ''Mmmmmmmm, yummy for my tummy!'' She gurgled, her mouth full of chocolate. Mr Briefs came in the room and smiled at his wife and down at his daughter. He put his arm round his wife's waist and she picked up their daughter. They all hugged eachother happily. Mrs Briefs handed Bulma Mr fuzzums to hold.

Suddenly there was a rumbling sound and the ground started shaking. Then a huge man with a tail and a bald head smashed through the window and looked around the room. He spotted the small blue haired girl and eyed her before grabbing her quickly.

''No! Mommy! Daddy!'' She screamed struggling and crying in the giant's grasp.

''Bulma!'' The Briefs shouted. The man took Bulma out of the bedroom and flew off into the sky. ''Bulma! We love you!'' Mr and Mrs Briefs called out of the window crying. Bulma watched them crying as they got smaller and smaller in the distance until she could see them no more. She screamed and shouted ''Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!'' She kicked her legs about in the air helplessly still clutching onto Mr fuzzums.

''Shut up brat!'' He snarled. She continued crying and soon fell asleep.

Bulma opened her eyes wearily and rubbed her eyes yawning. She felt something soft underneath her and looked around her. She was in a small room and was lying on a bed. She stretched and saw Mr fuzzums on her bedside table. ''Mr fuzzums!'' She snatched it off the desk and cuddled it jumping down off the bed. Bulma saw that the door was slightly ajar. She peeked it open gently and stuck her head outside. It was a long wide hallway. She giggled and decided to go out for a tour. She sneaked outside of her room and shut the door quietly. She gazed up at all the magnificent paintings on the walls and all the tapestries and the patterns that were paved with gold. She stumbled across a room with a glass door. She looked in through the window and saw that it was a beautiful garden with trees, plants, flowers and more. She loved the outdoors so she tried to get in. She looked up and read a sign 'Forbidden garden'. Bulma ignored this and she spotted the security lock; it was a small keypad with numbers on it. She jumped up and caught it in her hands. She fiddled with it and opened the back. She did some calculations and pulled some of the wires. She then placed it back on the wall. She had been watching her father work ever since she could crawl and by now, at the tender age of 5, she had picked up quite a few things. She was rewarded a couple minutes later as she heard the satisfying 'swish' of the door sliding open. She gazed at the beautiful garden in front of her. She ventured down a long winding path, passing big beautiful plants and flowers. Bulma giggled and picked a small pink and purple flower she saw and liked. She inhaled deeply as lots of exotic scents filled her. She walked around for a bit and heard the sound of running water. She was intrigued and walked towards the sound of water. She came out of the clearing and saw that there was a waterfall that emptied into a small lake. But what caught her attention was a small figure floating next to the lake. Bulma grew excited. He was a child. Bulma stared at him. 'What is he doing anyways?' She asked herself. He was levitating a few inches above the ground with his legs crossed and his eyes closed. Bulma decided to watch this child for a while.

Prince Vegeta had been meditating in his garden when he heard the sound of the door opening. He ignored the sound and thought that it was just Nappa that had entered for some reason. He could feel their presence just standing there and watching then he realised that it wasn't Nappa. Vegeta peeked open one eye and looked up at the small figure before him. He was shocked. It was another child. He had never seen another child before. She looked the same age as him. Vegeta looked at her odd colours. Her hair was sky blue, and her eyes matched. 'Not a saiyan then.' He thought. He had never seen an odd creature like her before, and had never really seen many females in his lifetime, other than his own mother, and especially not a female child, let alone another child at all. Vegeta decided to test her. He shot up at lightning fast speed, not visible to Bulma's eyes, and Vegeta came up behind her and pinned her arm to her back. She let out a shrill scream and Vegeta released her quickly. Vegeta scowled at her weakness. Bulma rubbed her arm and her eyes started to water a bit. She wiped it away quickly and looked into the boy's eyes. He looked angry.

''How did you get in here?'' He demanded. ''This is the royal gardens and is forbidden.''

Bulma's eyes widened at this. ''You're woyalty?''

Vegeta gritted his teeth angrily, how could she not know who the saiyan prince is?

''Of course I'm royalty! I am the saiyan prince, heir to the throne of Vegetasei, destined to be the most powerful being in the whole universe.'' He said angrily.

''Ok, ok, chill Mr saiyan pwince.'' Vegeta was getting very irritated with her now.

Vegeta ground his teeth together to try and relieve his anger. ''I'll ask you one more time little girl, how did you get in here?''

Bulma just shrugged. ''Easy.'' Vegeta was somewhat impressed. 'So, she was brought here because of her intelligence.' He thought.

''Well at least you're not completely useless.'' He said. Bulma pouted and her face went red. Vegeta just raised an eyebrow at her and then smirked.

''So, how old are you?'' Bulma asked. ''I'm 5.''

Vegeta paused for a moment and answered. ''6.''

So, you wanna pway sumfink? I taught we can pway hide and go peek.'' Vegeta shook his head in pity. 'Speech is atrocious yet she's a child genius.'

''First, I'm the saiyan prince. I do not play games. Second, I am a saiyan, only fighting amuses me, and obviously, you are no match for me.'' Vegeta crossed his arms across his chest and stood his ground. Bulma widened her eyes and stuck out her lower lip and gave a puppy dog look to the saiyan prince. Her bright blue eyes shone brightly and she looked so sweet. ''Pwetty pwease wif sugar and ice cweam and stwawbewies and candy and chocolate and…'' He cut her off.

''Fine!'' Bulma smiled happily ''Yay!'' She squealed.

''What is this hide and go peek that you speak of?'' Vegeta asked.

Bulma explained the rules of hide and seek to him and she was going to hide.

Bulma giggled and ran off. Vegeta sighed heavily and started counting, covering his eyes and leaning on a tree. ''One, two, three…'' After he got to twenty, he switched his scouter on and found her easily.

''Hey! No fair! You can't use dat! You gotta find me on your own!'' She pouted.

Vegeta sighed and agreed, not wanting to hear her whining, and besides, it would be a good training idea to try and locate her without his scouter. He threw the tiny machine onto the ground and started counting to 20 again. ''eighteen, nineteen, twenty.'' He finished, and opened his eyes and went looking for Bulma. He found her easily again, because he could hear her giggling and shuffling around. She was crouched down onto the floor with her hands over her eyes. ''Awwww, how dit you find me?'' She pouted again, stamping her foot.

Just then, two guards came into the garden and caught sight of the small human girl. They apologized to the prince and carried her away back to her bedroom. Bulma peered over the shoulder of the guard that was carrying her and waved her hands goodbye to Vegeta. ''Buh- bye!'' She disappeared through the glass doors with the guards and Vegeta just snorted and turned his back to the door, but he couldn't help but conceal the smirk that was planted on his face.

* * *

Ok, I think that this was way better than before. So I hoped you like it and I will put up the next chapter very soon ok? Well keep the reviews coming! Thanks bye xoxo 


	2. Chocolate

Forbidden garden

By ninjai masta

I don't own Dbz people k?

Hiya everyone. I updated this one so quickly and I've only got one review Wahhhhhhhhhhh! Thanks so much for the review cupidscrush! Well I hope that you like this chapter, you deserve it. And btw I EDITED THE LAST CHAPTER! so if you haven't read it go read it before you read this one! And you'll understand this chapter better. Ok that's enough from me now so enjoy this chap…

* * *

Chocolate 

Vegeta had just finished training and was pacing back and forth in his chamber. Ever since he met that girl the other day, he found himself getting more easily bored. What was this 'playing' she was talking about? Could it be possible to even have fun without fighting? Obviously according to her, but she was a weakling. But even though she was thousands of times weaker than he, she showed no fear of him. How intriguing. _Maybe I'll learn more about her_.

Bulma was sitting on her chair holding Mr Fuzzums. She wasn't allowed to come out of her room, and was told off badly for sneaking out and going into the forbidden gardens, and disturbing the prince's meditation. She was so bored. She was just thinking about her parents and what they were doing right now. A knock on the door brought her out of her contemplative state. Bulma squealed in delight and ran to the door. She jumped up and turned the knob.

''Vegeta!'' She squealed happily.

Vegeta frowned in annoyance. ''_Prince_ Vegeta.'' Bulma wasn't even listening to him; she was just so excited that she finally got a visitor. ''So, why are you here?'' She asked.

''I've pondered this idea of hide and go peek and I think that it would be a good training tool if we played it around the palace.''

Bulma's eyes widened happily and she just threw the whole lecture from the guards out of her mind. She ran down the halls and shouted ''I get a head starts!'' She giggled and ran off. Vegeta rolled his eyes and began to count in his head with his eyes closed.

It only took Vegeta 30 seconds to find her in the laundry room, since she was so noisy and he heard her giggling as he walked past. It was now his turn to hide and he tried to make it easy for her. He hid in the broom cupboard, which was the room which she counted right next to. It took her almost a whole hour to find him, which irritated him greatly. When she finally found him, he scowled at her. Vegeta thought it was a good time to go and get some food now and took Bulma downstairs and led her into his private quarters. The little human got lots of disproving stares from the guards as they went.

After they had finished eating, Vegeta handed her some type of roll. ''Here, eat this.'' She took it and took a bite of it. It was quite sweet. ''Mmm. Is dis like desert?'' She asked as she finished it.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and just nodded, even though he had no faint idea to what a 'desert' was.

''It's nice, but I still like chocolate way better'' She said. Vegeta furrowed his eyebrows at her angrily, taking that as an insult to saiyan cooking.

''What is chocolate?'' He asked. Bulma's eyes widened.

''What? You've neba had chocolate before? It's only like da most yummiest fing in da whole entire universe! I got some in my room, do you wants to try some?'' Curious to what the girl was so happy about, he agreed to go. She squealed with delight and rushed to the door, almost knocking over a big saiyan in the process. Vegeta followed her back and out of his quarters and they went down the halls. They were stopped by that big saiyan again.

''Not now, I'll go and train later. Now leave.'' Vegeta shooed him away.

''But my prince…''

''You heard me!'' The big saiyan did as he was told and left immediately. The two chibis made their way down to Bulma's room and passed several guards who gawked at them. Vegeta just ignored them and rushed Bulma down the corridor. When they came to her room they entered. Bulma ran in and ran up to one of the drawers. She pulled out a chocolate bar and peeled open the wrapping. She broke off a bit and handed it to Vegeta, who watched her as she gobbled it all up quickly. He inspected it and sniffed at it, before taking a bite out of it. Bulma stood and waited his reaction.

The richness of the flavour filled his mouth and the chocolate melted in his mouth and he swallowed it. He looked at Bulma and she handed him another piece of chocolate. He took it and placed it in his mouth, letting it melt, savouring the flavour. He did this a few more times and when he got down to the last piece, he took it but didn't eat it. He told Bulma to wait there and he flew out of the room and flew into the kitchens. He handed the small piece of chocolate to one of the cooks and told them that he wanted more of it in at least twenty minutes. They nodded to him and he flew back out of the kitchen and went up to Bulma's bedroom. She was sitting on her bed, twiddling her thumbs. She saw him and said ''told you it was good.''

''It wasn't _that_ good.'' Vegeta lied. Bulma giggled. ''Sure.'' She said sarcastically.

''And you got some chocolate on de side of your mouf.'' She giggled. Vegeta scowled and wiped it off quickly. "One of these days you'll learn proper respect. I should confiscate all your chocolate to teach you a lesson." Bulma just smiled, and went to her drawer, and took out a small capsule. She handed it to Vegeta and he took it and just grunted. Then they heard someone shouting from down the halls.

''Vegeta! Vegeta get here right this instant! You're supposed to be training!'' A strong loud voice called angrily. It was the almighty king Vegeta. The prince turned to go and looked back at Bulma over his shoulder and smirked at her. Bulma waved goodbye to him as he shut the door. ''Bye!'' She jumped onto her bed happily and grabbed Mr Fuzzums and hugged him with delight.

* * *

Trust me, you'll love the next chapter! So get reviewing. I'll update faster if I get lots of reviews! So please do it! Thanks. Btw, I'm already on the sixth chapter of this story, which means that I've already got the next chapter sitting in computer doing nothing, wanting to be read, and if you want to read it then REVIEW! And you'll get it straight away. Please write a nice one too. Thanks bi xox 


	3. Hold me

Forbidden garden

I don't own Dbz ok? If I did then I wouldn't be here writing fanfics. Duh!

* * *

Hold me 

The next morning Vegeta came to Bulma's room early in the morning and knocked on her door, waking her up. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and opened the door.

''Hi Veggie!'' She shouted and hugged him. Vegeta pulled away and scowled at her.

''Don't ever call me that again!'' He said. ''And don't shout! I'm supposed to be training, if my father finds me he'll punish me surely.'' He whispered.

''K den.'' She whispered.

''Here.'' Vegeta took out a capsule from his pocket and gave it to Bulma. ''Here's more of that stuff,'' he started.

''Chocolate?'' Bulma asked.

''Yeah that's it, the cooks are going to make us some everyday now.'' She smiled up at him. ''What?'' He asked suspiciously.

Bulma just shook her head and giggled. Vegeta just cocked an eyebrow and shook his head, trying to shrug it off.

''So, why are you here?'' Bulma asked.

''I'm going to the garden, want to come?'' He asked. Bulma's face brightened.

''Yeah!'' She squealed. She shut her bedroom door and they went down the corridor and got to the glass doors which was the entrance to the garden. Bulma jumped up and reached for the control pad and worked her magic on it. Vegeta watched in amazement as the sliding doors opened.

'She's good.' He thought. They walked through the paths of the small forest and came back to the clearing where the waterfall and lake was.

''So, what do you want to do?'' Vegeta asked.

''Pway hide and go peek!''

Vegeta sighed and just nodded his response.

''I'll hide and you peek.'' She ran off into the forest still giggling.

Vegeta gave her a head start and started counting. Bulma came to her hiding place.

It was a huge tree with lots of branches and lots of leaves. She jumped up and caught hold one of the branches.

She climbed up and stopped and sat on a high branch quietly.

She kept shuffling around to adjust herself and get more comfortable on the branch. She tried to swing her leg over and she slipped. She fell from the tall tree and was caught by strong arms before she hit the ground.

She opened her eyes, which were shut tightly, and looked up to Vegeta from his arms and was smirking down at her.

''Vegeta!'' She squealed and wrapped her arms round his neck and hugging him tightly.

He allowed her to hug him for a few seconds then he set her down onto the grass gently.

He crossed his arms and smirked, "You are such a weakling for falling little girl. Good thing I was here to catch you, I would hate it if you stained the grass with your blood."

Bulma pouted and stuck her tongue out at him. Vegeta chuckled and went over to the waterfall.

He sat down at the edge and Bulma followed. They both dipped their feet in and swished them about, kicking water at eachother.

Bulma was soaked all over. Vegeta laughed and got up. Bulma pouted and crossed her arms in a tantrum.

Vegeta looked down at her and chuckled some more. She was staying glued to the edge of that lake.

He rolled his eyes and plopped himself down next to her again. There was an odd silence for what seemed like forever.

''Vegeta,'' Bulma finally said. Vegeta turned to face her and gave her a questioning look.

''What will you do when you're king?'' She asked. Vegeta threw a rock into the water and watched it as it sank. ''I will be the strongest in the universe and everyone will fear my power.'' He said blankly.

''That sounds sooooo boring.'' She whined. ''What about the queen?'' She said.

''Vegeta just raised an eyebrow at her. ''I don't need a queen; all they're good for is producing an heir.'' He said. ''You are more use to me than a queen.''

''Really?'' She smiled brightly. Vegeta just _hmph'ed_ and moved away from the water and leant his back on a tree.

Bulma giggled and went to sit beside him. They sat in silence for the next 10 minutes. Bulma yawned and nodded off, resting on Vegeta's shoulder.

Vegeta sat there, and calm washed over him. He looked down at her and stayed silent, listening to her breathing.

After half an hour passed he decided to take her back to her room.

He picked her up gently she curled up in his arms and cuddled against his warmth. He cradled her softly and couldn't help but smirk. _You are so fragile yet take risks like a Saiyan. You are the first to ever disrespect me and respect me at the same time. I want to keep you._

* * *

Awwwwwwwwwwww! Dunno about you but I think that was super cute! I hoped you enjoyed reading it. If you did then PLEASE review! I'm not really getting very much reviews at the moment (wahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!) So please keep me happy and review. 

Thanks xoxo


End file.
